<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You can touch... by Shulz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180701">You can touch...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulz/pseuds/Shulz'>Shulz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oasis (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feels, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulz/pseuds/Shulz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gem Archer/Liam Gallagher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You can touch...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was really hot.<br/>
It was the month of July and they were rehearsing.  The heat and the sweat made everything difficult.<br/>
The ice-cold beers slightly relieved the fatigue.<br/>
Liam had taken off his shirt and was half-drenched on a sofa with his back naked, legs apart, running the frozen bottle over his neck, over his forehead, sighing in relief.<br/>
They were on break.<br/>
The others had more or less taken off, only Gem was still there, with his guitar head down, trying and trying that passage to make it perfect.<br/>
Liam looked at him.<br/>
The shirt unbuttoned all the way, open for the heat, the sleeves roll up to the biceps.<br/>
Liam stared at her arms and hands.<br/>
Why hadn't he ever noticed them?  Harmonious and skilled.<br/>
He looked up at his face.<br/>
A furrow between the eyebrows, concentrated, a drop of sweat rolled undisturbed from the temple to the cheekbone up to the jaw to slide down the neck ...<br/>
Fuck, it was sexy ...<br/>
The chest reddened by the heat and the rubbing of the guitar ...<br/>
Liam felt a heat build up in his chest, waves of electricity through his groin, he felt hypnotized.<br/>
He looked down his chest to his hips.<br/>
The low-waisted jeans without a belt showed the flat stomach, the dusting of dark hair that disappeared under the belt.<br/>
The skin shiny with sweat.<br/>
Liam swallowed.<br/>
He looked up and found Gem's eyes on him.<br/>
"Something you like?" She said<br/>
Liam hadn't moved from his position.<br/>
"Very much ..." he replied, wrapping his red lips around the bottle's neck.<br/>
Gem swallowed, took off the guitar and put it down carefully, then turned and walked over to him.<br/>
He took the beer from his hand and set it on the ground.<br/>
He positioned himself between Liam's spread legs and placed his hands on the sides of Liam's head.<br/>
"You can touch if you want ..." he whispered.<br/>
Liam hooked a hand in his hair and pulled it down, breathless, pupils dilated.<br/>
The hand massaged the hair behind the nape of the neck.<br/>
The blush on Gem's cheekbones and ears.<br/>
They kissed eagerly, mouths open, pushing tongues into each other's mouth.<br/>
Gem sucked Liam's perfect lower lip into his mouth, tickling it with his tongue.<br/>
Liam moaned loudly and hooked a finger into the loops of Gem's jeans, pulling it to him.<br/>
Gem went.<br/>
She put her mouth on Liam's neck, biting him.<br/>
The hips collided, they were both damn hard.<br/>
They unfolded against each other in a frenzied, dirty way.<br/>
"Christ Archer ..." Liam complained "I want you inside ..."<br/>
"Oh shit, yeah ..." Gem got up and pulled Liam's pants down to his knees along with his boxers.<br/>
Liam's cock snapped into his stomach.<br/>
"Wonderful ..." Gem commented.<br/>
She reached down and took it in her mouth, immediately sucking hard.<br/>
Liam yelled, instinctively pushing.<br/>
Gem held his hips down and began a quick, deep movement, sucking hard on the ascent back into his throat as he fell.<br/>
Liam whimpered, throwing his head back and clinging to her hair.<br/>
" Fuck  Archer ... so you'll make me cum ..." he moaned.<br/>
Gem pulled away and spun him.<br/>
Hands clinging to the backrest, back arched, ass in the air.<br/>
Gem spat repeatedly between her buttocks and quickly opened it with two fingers.<br/>
"Hurry Archer ... I'm ready ... fuck me now," Liam squeaked.<br/>
Gem complied.<br/>
He lowered his pants and took out his hard cock.<br/>
Liam turned to look, and his eyes widened.<br/>
"Fuck man ... you're bloody big ..." he moaned<br/>
"Everyone tells me ..." he grinned.<br/>
He spat along its length and pushed into Liam who exhaled violently.<br/>
"Oh my god Archer ...:" he moaned "holy god ... yes ..."<br/>
Gem slowly sank to the bottom.<br/>
Liam was out of breath.<br/>
Shortly after, Gem began to fuck him, faster and harder, harder and harder.<br/>
Liam screamed with each thrust, and Gem banged harder and harder.<br/>
"Jerk off Liam ... I'm on my way ..." she said panting loudly.  Liam did so, pumping hard.<br/>
"I want to come after you ..." Gem said.<br/>
Liam picked up speed but was damn close<br/>
"So ... good my dirty boyfriend ... touch yourself for me ... come for your Gem ..." she whispered in his ears.<br/>
Liam moaned loudly, gasped and came shouting "YES !!", repeating Gem's name.<br/>
During orgasm Liam's hole tightened around Gem's cock, who screamed at the sensation and riding Liam's orgasm, came inside him, like a river flowing into the sea.<br/>
Gem leaned his chest against Liam's back<br/>
They were both panting.  Gem pulled out and they sat next to each other.<br/>
"Nice cock ..." Liam panted<br/>
"Even better ass," Gem replied.<br/>
They looked at each other with complicity, smiling.</p><p> end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>